<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Chrysanthemum by NSFWVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709218">Red Chrysanthemum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWVibes/pseuds/NSFWVibes'>NSFWVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day, i worked hard to get this out before the 14th lol, kinda.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWVibes/pseuds/NSFWVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry really loved spending Valentine's Day with Iris. And not even just the sex! Spending time with Iris was more than enough for him. Watching a movie, going on dinner dates, anything. He loved being with her.</p><p>The sex <em>was</em> really good, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Chrysanthemum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry really, truly tried his best every year to go all-out for Valentine’s Day. He never cared all <em> that </em> much for it until he and Iris got together and then got married. After that it finally became something that was actually <em> fun. </em> And not even just the sex! Just spending time with Iris was more than enough for him. Watching a movie, going on dinner dates, anything. He just loved <em> being </em>with her.</p><p>The sex <em> was </em>really good, though.</p><p>“The petals are a little overkill, honey,” Iris laughed as she let Barry carry her to their bedroom at normal people speed because he liked to draw out the suspense or something. “Just make sure you don’t slip on them again this year, okay?”</p><p>Barry grumbled to himself that they had both been <em> fine </em> because he’d caught them both at superspeed <em> and </em> they weren’t rose petals, they were chrysanthemums because he didn’t want to be <em> cliché </em> and red chrysanthemums symbolize love, which made Iris laugh again and kiss him as he finally set her down on the bed.</p><p>She pulled him into a real, deeper kiss and traced her nails down the back of his neck, which made him sigh and lean more into her, pressing his knee between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Barry’s fingers pulled at the buttons down the front of her shirt, and she smiled against him when he tugged it off her and threw it aside.</p><p>Iris had only dressed up a little. Barry liked it when she wore red, so she’d put on a lacy red bra and underwear, but that was really it. The first time she’d tried to do something that felt a little more special, but afterward Barry had confessed that he thought she was beautiful in everything, and that he liked it more when she didn’t force herself to wear something uncomfortable or something she didn’t like just because she thought he’d like it more. He’d just been so damn sweet and earnest, and since it meant less time worrying she’d stopped trying to be extravagant after that.</p><p>Lord knew Barry did it enough for the both of them.</p><p>At the moment, he had pulled back and was looking at her with stars in his eyes. <em> How </em>had he gotten so goddamn lucky to have her as a wife? She was the best thing to ever happen to him. So beautiful and sweet and funny and creative and talented. God, did he love her. And Valentine’s Day was the best time he knew of to show her how much he really meant that.</p><p>Iris nudged him gently with her knee when the moment dragged out for a little too long. “Hey, you with me? You wanna stop?”</p><p>Barry shook his head fast and kissed her again. “Do you?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Iris grinned a little wickedly and undid one of Barry’s own shirt buttons. “This is the part where you make me feel good, right? You’re the one who’s still clothed.”</p><p>In response he pushed her back on the bed and kissed down her chest and stomach from her neck, tugging down the panties she’d picked out that morning as he went. Together they had figured out pretty fast that half of what Barry liked was making <em> Iris </em> feel good, which despite that kind of thing being a pretty universal factor in all of his relationships in some form or another had still been fun to explore between the two of them.</p><p>It had <em> also </em> been fun to figure out how Barry’s powers could factor into things. Like now, when he tried to recreate a trick he’d learned specifically for their honeymoon. It was a little bit difficult because his tongue didn’t have a whole lot of flexibility, but he didn’t need to vibrate it <em> that </em> much anyway, since Iris got overstimulated from the vibrations easily if he wasn’t careful. And he was careful this time, because Iris gasped a little and twisted her fingers into his hair with a jolt when he carefully drew his tongue up her clit. </p><p>Barry tried very hard not to smile, because that would feel super weird for her, as he felt his own arousal suddenly build. When he said he liked making her feel good, that meant he <em> really </em> liked making her feel good. To the point where once he’d managed to get off <em> just </em> by making her orgasm several times over in one night. Sure that had been a bit difficult, but <em> damn </em>if it hadn’t been fun for both of them.</p><p>“That’s perfect, Barry,” Iris sighed, grabbing his hair tighter when he took more of her into his mouth. Proud of himself, he reached up so she could grab one of his hands tightly and squeeze hard instead of just pulling on his hair (which he was fine with, but didn’t like nearly as much as Cisco did). He stopped the vibration just to make sure it wouldn’t be too much, and she arched her back up a little. “Mmhm, just like that.”</p><p>They’d worked on this. It was a little difficult when Barry couldn’t use his hands, but Iris was pretty hesitant about hands on her clit. Inside her, sure, but she was really particular about them on the outside if they weren’t her own. Barry respected that, of course. Even if right now it meant he had to crawl up a little so he could curl his tongue around the head and bob, which made Iris automatically tighten her thighs around his head for a moment before she forced herself to open her legs again.</p><p>“That’s-oh, that’s really-I-“ The grip she had on his hand almost hurt. “Barry, that’s-oh, yes-fuck, that’s-god, you’re so-oh, up!”</p><p>He pulled back almost immediately, and she sat up to look at him. The spit dripping from his mouth made him look downright obscene, and with those wide eyes and his hair all messy from where she’d been pulling it… She hoped he looked absolutely <em> ruined </em>by the end of it. “You okay?” He asked worriedly. “Should we stop?”</p><p>Iris shook her head and bent a little awkwardly so she could cup his chin. “Just didn’t want to ruin the main event. I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh!” Barry scrambled up to kiss her hard. A little selfishly, he felt proud that he’d made her feel that close to climaxing already that she’d needed to ask him to stop. “Should I get a condom, or…um…?”</p><p>Iris nodded. “Should make cleanup easier. You’re already gonna be sweeping up all these petals.”</p><p>Barry laughed, and there was a quick blur and the sound of the drawer on Barry’s side of the bed opening and closing before he was back and clambering on top of her to kiss her collarbone only to sit up, a little confused, fingers slicked with lube. Iris smiled. There it was. And she barely even had to do anything to him, because he’d already taken his pants off and she could feel how hard he was against her thigh.</p><p>“I’ve been preparing while you were out,” she said, sitting up to push Barry down instead. He swallowed when she straddled just beneath his hips and tugged the unopened condom out of his hand. Opening it was challenging as per goddamn usual, but once it was it wasn’t difficult to roll it down over her husband’s clearly achingly hard cock.</p><p>She leaned over and kissed him one more time, biting at his lower lip, which made him moan quietly, then louder when she ran her newly lube-covered hands up and down his length. She was prepared and had been since Barry had gotten home from work, not somebody who was going to get off on the discomfort from trying something nearly completely dry.</p><p>Barry damn near yelped when she sank onto him and rolled her shoulders back, and Iris covered her own mouth with one hand to keep herself from gasping. Fuck, that felt good. She rocked a little and played with her clit a tiny bit as she dug her nails from her other hand into Barry’s chest. Fuck, they really should have done this sooner.</p><p>He was already rocking his hips up into her, trying to push himself up into more of a sitting position, and she presses back, pulling off his shirt (why did she let him last this long without doing that?) and kissing his collarbone. Barry was already damn near seeing stars, mumbling under his breath at speeds Iris didn’t have a chance in hell of following about how good she felt and how much he’d missed this and a whole litany of <em> please</em>s.</p><p>God, Barry filled her up so well, and he made that warmth in her stomach feel so sated, but it would still be so much easier to get them both off if he just laid down and let her ride him. But no. Not tonight, evidently. She had to reach between them to stroke herself some, but that was okay. Better that she did it than Barry. Who the hell knew why she couldn’t stand to have fingers that weren’t her own touch her clit. That didn’t matter. What mattered was that even though this was fun, it never lasted long, and that was because-</p><p>“Sorry,” Barry gasped, pressing his mouth hard into her shoulder as he stopped his attempts at thrusting upward to get himself under control. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”</p><p>Or maybe not. “You can let go if you want to, Barry,” Iris said gently as she reached to run her fingers through his hair. “We’re supposed to be having fun.”</p><p>“I want <em> you </em>to have fun,” Barry said, frowning a little. Which was very loyal. And very sweet. But Iris did not want to have sweet moments. She wanted to have an orgasm.</p><p>“Baby, I have fun no matter what, trust me. It’s pretty hard not to have fun with you.” She pressed their foreheads together and pulled herself closer to him, which made him moan a little. “And you know what I think is <em> really </em>fun?”</p><p>“...What?” It was kind of hard to focus on her voice when he was completely inside her, slick skin on skin, her cool nails tracing patterns on the back of his neck. He was trembling a little, trying to stop himself from vibrating in place. But it was <em> so damn difficult. </em> He was trying to be good, goddammit, even if this wasn’t a real scene or anything between them. He still just wanted to be good for her.</p><p>Iris somehow found a way to lean in even closer to him. “When you completely lose control and end up pushing all that vibration deep, deep inside me. Do you know how good that makes me feel? Knowing I made you completely unravel like that?” She kissed him again just to hear him gasp and feel his hips push up into her. “I <em> love </em> that. I love making you make a mess of yourself. Screaming my name and telling me how good I feel around you. So why don’t you give that to me, hm?”</p><p>“Iris,” Barry whined, falling back a bit. Oh, yes. Maybe she <em> could </em>ride him a little more tonight, and when she ground herself down she was rewarded with him crying out again. “Please, please, please, love you so much, please-”</p><p>“You’re the one holding yourself back, baby,” Iris said, moaning out her words a little, because <em> fuck </em>he felt good inside her and she may have been dirty talking a little too much how they both liked it because it was definitely doing something to her, too. God, it just felt so good to have him fill her, to feel him so deep inside her, and she stroked herself a little more frantically because Barry being closer didn’t mean she wasn’t still right on the edge along with him after he’d done such a good job with his mouth. “It’s okay. Come on. It’s okay.”</p><p>And then Barry arched his back up and pulled her down by her hips toward him and cried out as he came, and right when he reached the very peak of that climax the unconscious vibration that rippled through all of him that Iris truly <em> loved </em>to feel inside her caused her to orgasm too, spilling over her hand and onto Barry’s stomach. </p><p>He was still holding onto her hips hard enough to cause little indents in the skin but not hard enough to hurt as they both came down from it, panting. Iris braced her hands on Barry’s chest and peppered his face with kisses, well aware that he was still very much inside her. It still just felt so, so good to be there with him, even if she was now realizing that there were a couple of red chrysanthemum petals stuck to her skin-same with Barry. </p><p>She let out a small tired giggle and picked up one of the petals to set it on his nose. “Happy Valentine’s day, babe. I love you.”</p><p>He smiled up at her, trying to slow his heartbeat down so it didn’t feel like he’d just done six laps around the world. “I love you too.” Then he stopped and frowned. “Hey, you said you wanted <em> me </em> to fuck <em> you.” </em></p><p>Iris lifted up and off him, stretching out on the bed beside him. She should have made him lick her hand clean after she’d climaxed into it. It definitely felt bizarre, but it was still weirdly kind of hot. “You did, sweetie.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…you know.” He waved his hand. Iris did, in fact, know that Barry meant that she’d ridden him, at least partially, instead of just letting him fuck her. Usually she’d lightheartedly argue with him about it, but she was just too tired. That had been some <em> damn </em>good sex.</p><p>“Next time, honey.” She took his hand and closed her eyes. “I know you’re gonna be ready to go again in, like, a minute and a half, but maybe you should call Cisco for round two.”</p><p>She didn’t have to open her eyes to know he was pouting a little. “What about you?”</p><p>“Round three. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>